


Steel Down My Spine

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: She dreams of fingers, metal-cool against her hot skin.





	

She dreams of fingers, metal-cool against her hot skin. She flushes beneath their unfamiliar touch. She writhes in her sleep and wakes to find herself tangled amongst her sheets.

She shrugs off the dreams. They don’t affect her – she captains the ship and oversees missions and makes sure that morale and stores are up and mistakes and fatigue are down. She forges ahead.

She dreams of metal, sharp and cold against her skin and running down her spine. Flashes of green and white, of a face like an ancient statue. Of kisses that turn desperate and grasping – of hands that leave red marks on her hips and thighs. Constricted breath and tingling nerves, desperate for certain touches and simultaneously dreading them. 

She tries not to sleep. She tries to run away from the dreams, pacing her quarters, drinking double-strength coffee and leaving the lights at 100 per cent. But she falls asleep and the dreams return.

She dreams of the inside of a Borg ship, of green light and chalk white skin. She dreams of fingers from which nodules extend, probing deeper and deeper. She dreams of cold pale lips, nipping at her breasts. She dreams of teeth against her neck and collarbone. She dreams of pain and screaming. 

She wakes up to find angry red scratches on her inner thighs, and broken skin at her breasts.


End file.
